1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf bag, and more particularly to a dual golf bag of an organizer type for organizable storage and convenient carriage of golf clubs and for compact transportation of the bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a golf bag is used to carry to a golf course a set of golf clubs including 9 iron pieces, 3 wood pieces and a putter along the holes during the game. The golf bag usually has one opening or a plurality of openings partitioned for selectively keeping the iron pieces or the wood pieces organized style.
Meanwhile, a golf course can be classified into an 18-hole course and a 9-hole course and the number of golf clubs used by a golfer is varied according to the golf course.
Furthermore, a fewer number of golf clubs are needed when a golfer goes to an exercise golf link instead of going to a green, so it would be convenient to have a golf bag of variable construction developed according to the need of the golfer.
However, there is a problem in the conventional golf bag in that it is constructed of a unitary integrated form, to thereby force a golfer to carry the entire golf bag regardless of the number of golf clubs required.
There is another problem in that a golf bag for a full set of golf clubs has to be carried even when a fewer golf clubs are used, so that a heavy golf bag presents a weight burden to a golfer.